I Heart Red
by private127001
Summary: Imagine the X-Men has no power and live like normal people do. The story follows generally the life of Scott Summers. What if Scott finds out that Jean is on playing his feelings? What if Jean will fall for Scott? JOTT
1. Chapter 1

Imagine the X-Men has no power and live like normal people do...JOTT

PROLOGUE

Major Christopher Summers, born in Alaska, married Katherine Anne who came from New York City. They resided in New York and raised their children there though Chris is working as a pilot in USAF in Virginia and rarely gets home but he supports them very well and they are financially stable. Combining his and Kate's salary, they have more than what their family needs.

Their first child is Scott. He is good looking and attractive to girls which he is not really aware of. His hair color is brown as well as his eyes. Like his father, Scott has the potential to become a pilot in the future. He is trained by his father to fly a plane. He is also born a natural leader. He is polite and well behave. He loves his parents and two younger brothers; Alex and Gabriel.

Scott loves to play basketball and baseball. He also earned his black belts in aikido and judo at a young age. He also good in academics especially Mathematics. He is a little adventurous and love to camp on mountains.

His first love is Lee Forrester. The Forrester's are close friends to Scott's family especially his grandparents. They have a long distance relationship since Lee lives in Alaska. Lee is a simple girl but beautiful. Scott finds her cute. Scott never courted her, they just have a mutual understanding. They have no commitment to each other but their so-called relationship lasted for two years, they are both in middle school at the time. Scott ended the relationship because he is romantically involved with another girl from his judo class named Colleen Wing. Scott didn't mind her at first, but she is so flirty and so persistent with him. Scott, being a guy, has finally agreed to date with her, well he can't really resist a gorgeous girl flirting with him. So he confessed to Lee, unafraid because they have no commitment with each other. Lee, known for being gentle and understanding, is very okay with the situation though she loves Scott. They promised each other that regardless of what happened to them, they would still remain as good friends. Scott and Colleen dated for only five months. His 'first' is with Colleen, and he is also her 'first'. They are so intimate with each other and Colleen is very aggressive with him. Scott enjoyed it at first but at the end, he noticed that their relationship didn't grow and decided to separate with her. Of course she didn't accept it at first and felt angry with him but she can do nothing at all. Then she realized that she only needs a man for her pleasure and she can easily find someone as Scott's replacement. After that, they rarely see each other since they attended different schools. When they accidentally meet, they don't ignore each other but Colleen always flirt with him and Scott is not amused with her gestures. Since their break up, Scott is not exclusively dating and preoccupied with school works, sports, and other outdoor activities.

oOo


	2. Love at First Sight

Scott is now attending Bayville High School. He is now a freshman.

"Hey Scott!"

A familiar voice calls out to him while he gets his books in his locker. So he turn around.

"Hey Remy. What's up?"

Remy is his best friend since elementary.

"Have you seen those chicks outside?" he asked Scott with a grinning face.

"Nope." he said as if he didn't care.

"Whoa man, you have to see them!"

"Yeah I'll check it out-" he pause for a moment as he saw a redhead walking past them.

_She's pretty._

"She must hit you man." Remy's smile grow bigger.

Scott snap out from his reverie. "W-what was I saying?"

The first bell rings.

"Whatever man." He left Scott in the hall laughing.

Scott sighed and scratched his head.

He again saw the redhead in the cafeteria during lunch time. Unfortunately, this time she's not alone. She is sitting next to the blonde guy. She seems to be talking sweetly to him that really disappoints Scott.

"Hi guys! May I join you?" asked the friendly guy to Scott who eats lunch with Remy and some other guys.

"No problem." Scott muttered.

"Thanks! By the way my name is Kurt. Are you freshmen too?" The guy introduced himself.

"Yeah. I am Remy, and this is my buddy, Scott…" Pointing at Scott.

Scott just smiled.

"…and these are Peter, John, Pietro, and Lance." Remy continued.

They all smiled at him.

"Hey Kurt. Are you trying out for basketball?" asked Pietro.

"You know we are having try outs later in the afternoon, maybe you want to join us." Lance interrupted.

"Well, I am not really good in basketball guys." he shrugged.

"That's fine Kurt. So what are you up to?" asked Scott.

The boys continue their conversation when their subject changed to the girls at the table where the redhead sits.

"Who's that redhead?" asked Remy intentionally to get the attention of Scott.

"I heard she is the second daughter of the rich Professor John Grey." Peter answered.

Scott's face lightened up hearing who the girl is.

"Yeah right, her name is Jean. She's hot, isn't she?" John seconded.

Scott just stayed silent, listening to the boy's conversation pretending he is not interested with the topic.

"Sure she is." Lance responded. "But the girl beside her caught my attention."

"That's Kitty." Kurt answered.

"You know her?" Lance asked.

"She's my History classmate."

"You have to introduce me to her." Lance exclaimed.

"Dude, what's with the hurry? Scott is not even rushing introducing himself to Ms. Grey" teased Remy that surprised Scott.

"No wonder why he is so quiet when we talk about her." Lance responded as they all laugh except Scott who just smiled silently in his seat and secretly staring at Jean who seem to be having fun talking with the good looking blonde guy.

Later in the afternoon, Scott, Remy, Lance, Pietro, Peter, and John tried out in the basketball team and they luckily got in. Scott's position is power forward.

As weeks go past, Scott learned a lot about Jean Grey. The blonde guy in the cafeteria is her boyfriend named Duncan Matthews, the quarterback in the football team and came from an elite family. They have been together since 8th grade and it is evident that she is so in love with him though she is a natural flirt. Jean is one of the best soccer player of the team. She is really good in sports. She is also playful with some other guys. She is known for dating Warren Worthington, son of the very rich businessman in the city. Since she is also from a wealthy family, she is a little spoiled and snobbish especially to those people she doesn't like. She is also very sexy and dresses sophisticatedly. A lot of men has a crush on her, she also takes advantage to those who are easy to manipulate. Most of the women envy her because of the beauty she possess.

Scott doesn't have the chance to be friend with her because Jean is so busy with Duncan. Though her circle of friends are now close to Scott's friends, Jean rarely hangs out with them and if she did, she seem not to notice Scott. Scott sometimes is jealous with Duncan because of the fact that he really likes Jean, but he just divert his attention to other things. He just enjoyed secretly staring at her if he had a chance to do it.

oOo


	3. First Move

Time flies so fast. Scott is now in 10th grade. He is now the captain in their basketball team since the last team captain graduated and majority of the players chose him as their new team captain because his performance impressed them as well as their coach.

"Congrats man!" Remy cried out to Scott when they are in their locker room.

"Yeah congrats Scott!" his teammates are so happy with him.

"Thank you guys. I don't really know if I deserve this." Scott said as he took off his uniform. Scott has grown tall now and his muscles developed due to working out lot at the gym.

"Of course you do." Said Peter before going inside the cubicle to take a shower.

"So where are going to celebrate Scott?" asked John with a grin on his face.

"Oh man, you can count me out this time." Lance exclaimed.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Remy is curious as well as the other guys.

"I have a date." Lance revealed with a big smile on his face that surprised his teammates.

"No way!" John said unbelievably.

"Yes way."

"You finally asked her out?" Scott questioned referring to Kitty.

"Yeah, and she agreed to go out with me for a dinner. I think she likes me a lot." Lance now laughing.

"It's a double celebration then." Remy exclaimed.

"Well, I gotta go guys." Lance bid farewell to them.

"Don't forget the rubber!" teased Peter while bathing.

"Shuddup Pete!" Lance responded as the guys laughed.

After taking a bath, Remy and Scott together head to their cars.

"Buddy, there is someone I want you to meet." Remy tapped Scotts shoulder.

"Who?" Scott with a serious tone.

"Just wait until next week." He grinned.

"When did you become a matchmaker Rem?" asked Scott jokingly.

"Y'know Scott I am starting to suspect your identity now."

"What do you mean?" Scott stopped walking.

"Are you gay?" he shouted at him laughing so loud.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scott is so shocked with his friend's question.

Remy didn't stop laughing that really annoyed Scott.

"Of course I'm not gay. You're stupid man." Scott walk away.

Remy stops laughing and runs after him, "Dude I was only joking you know. Don't be mad, unless it's really true." He chuckled, he is really enjoying teasing Scott.

"Whatever Rem." He punched Remy's shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurts." Remy is exaggerating.

"Maybe you're the one who's gay." Now it's Scott's turn to mock him.

"Now we're even." They both smiled and went straight home as they reached their cars.

oOo

Scott is so happy when he find out that he shared the same class in Geometry with Jean. Jean is seated at his left, one seat behind him. He sometimes find time to talk to her about their assignments and lessons, nothing more than that because he sensed that she is not fond talking to him. Well he is a little bit disappointed with Jean's treatment towards him but managed to ignore it.

The bell rung and they all got out the room. He is beside her when they got out the door so he grabs the opportunity to chat with her since their lockers are on the same way.

"So are you going to watch football tonight?" he asked nervously, unable to think for a better conversation to start with.

"Why not? My boyfriend is going to play." She said sarcastically.

Scott is slightly taken aback by her response. "Well, I was just wondering." he managed to reply.

Jean didn't seem to mind him when her close friend, Taryn, called out to her.

"Hi Taryn!" she said smiling, she probably forgot about Scott who is still beside her.

Scott is about to walk ahead them when Taryn greeted him after she hugged Jean.

"Hey, Scott, right?" she asked him with a friendly tone and slightly flirting.

Scott is glad. "Uhm, yeah, Scott Summers." He forced to smile.

"Taryn Fujioka." She extended her hand to shake with Scott. "Jean, you didn't tell me you are friends with Scott." Now they are at the hallway talking.

"Do I have to?" Jean being annoyed.

Scott being alarmed, "We just recently meet from our Geometry class."

"Ow, I see." Taryn smiling at him.

"If you will excuse me girls, I still have a practice to attend to." He said gentlemanly then he started walking.

"It is so nice to meet you Scott." Taryn grinning while Jean is irritated and they also start to walk to their locker.

"He is hot, isn't he?" she revealed to Jean who is surprised with her evident favor to Scott.

"You actually like that guy?"

"What's wrong with that? A lot of girls in school like him. He is really attractive." She said with a defensive tone.

"I don't see anything special on him, except from the fact that he is a Math wiz." Jean responded.

"Jean, you know what's wrong with you? You're so obsessed with your boyfriend that you missed to appreciate other things around you."

"FYI, It's an obsession. I am just in love with him,, that's all. You know what, maybe you need some love so that you can relate to my feelings and you can mind your own business." She advised with a teasing voice.

"Well, I am sure I can find some love with the Math wiz. And I can sense it won't be long." She winked at Jean who just raised her eyebrow and smiled.

oOo


	4. The Matchmaker

Meanwhile at the basketball court where Scott rested on the bench.

Remy approached him, "You seem to be so tired. I wonder what you did last night." He grinned.

Scott, a little serious, "I talked to Jean."

"Finally!" Remy exclaimed. "Did you tell her you like her?" he said laughing that made Scott frowned.

"Do you have anything to say that really makes sense?" he said annoyed.

"By that, I doubt your conversation went well."

"She showed no interest on me." He said with a sad voice.

"Come on man. She's just a girl. Look around you, there are lots of girls lining up for you. Why don't you take that chance to get laid?" he said trying to cheer up Scott.

When something Scott remembered, "Speaking of girls, do you know Taryn?"

"The half-Japanese? Yeah, what about her?"

"We meet a while ago when I was with Jean. She's nice." He smiled.

"Don't tell me you also like her?" he said laughing.

"No, I mean, it's not what you think." Scott unsure what to say.

"What did she say?"

"She just introduce herself nicely."

"I bet she likes you." Remy chuckled.

"Ah, you're just making fun of me man." He left Remy to practice again.

oOo

Scott is lying on his bed when his phone rings. It's Remy.

"What made you call this late?" Scott asked Remy on the line.

"Hey dude, do you still remember the girl I told you who I want you to meet?" he said excitedly.

"Uhm, what about her?" Scott sounds uninterested.

"She's coming tomorrow and she wants to meet you. How about at 3pm at Warren's bar?" Remy is referring to Warren Worthington, they are close friends with him since elementary.

"Remy you can't set me up like that. And besides, you know I'm going to work out tomorrow at the gym." Scott sounds annoyed for Remy being nosy with his personal life.

"C'mon Scott. You have to spice up your life for some time. I already informed her about this and she is looking forward in meeting you. I know you don't want me to be embarrassed. Just once man." Remy is so persistent with Scott that Scott just sighed in defeat.

"Fine! Just be sure she is something I won't turn down." He said frustrated.

"Alright! I know you also want this, you're just playing hard to get." He mocked at Scott who just utter with a sigh.

"Immature." He grumbled and hit the end button of his phone then throw himself on his bed.

oOo


	5. Who's That Girl?

Scott arrived early at their meeting place and saw Warren at the counter.

"Hey Warren." He approached.

"Scott, long time no see pal. What brought you here?"

"Meeting someone." He reached for the drink that Warren offered him. "Thanks."

"A girl?" Warren smiled.

"Yeah." He replied after gulping some drink. "Remy is a matchmaker now."

"He set you up?" Warren asked disbelieving.

"I don't know what gotten into him. He just suddenly intervenes my personal life." He take another sip.

"Oh there he is." Warren cried.

Scott turned his head around. He saw Remy with a lady; she's attractive, long hair, and sexy, just what Scott turn him on.

"Hey guys. This is my friend, Lorna Dane." Remy introduced the lady to the boys.

"Nice meeting you Lorna. My name is Warren." he first greeted her with a smile and shook her hand which the girl smile at him in return and turn her attention to Scott who just stared at her.

"So, you must be Scott?" she exclaimed and immediately plant a kiss on Scott's cheek which surprised him for the girl's daring attitude.

Scott in return froze in a moment and just realized that he is blushing when the boys, including Lorna, are laughing at him.

"H-hi Lorna. It's so nice to meet you." He finally managed to greet her.

After that, the two boys left Scott and Lorna alone so they can have privacy.

Scott admits to himself that Lorna is indeed attractive but there is something that stops him for liking her and he can't find out what. Lorna is being open and expressive to Scott. She did the talks most of the time and Scott just listen to her chit chats and only talks when he is asked by her.

"Scott, I want to meet you family." Lorna said without any doubt.

Scott nearly choke his drink, "Uhm, sure." He has no idea what he was saying. Lorna got so excited by Scott's response to her.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" she asked.

"Tomorrow? Hmm, but tomorrow is Sunday." He replied expecting she would get what he meant.

"Yeah, tomorrow Sunday. What's with that?" she asked confuse.

"Where are going to attend the mass, Lorna." He said, disappointed that she didn't understand what he thought of.

"I'll join you then." She said with a big smile.

Scott is not really sure what to answer, he doesn't really want to disappoint someone especially when they really expect him to approve and they seem to be so sure of what they are asking to him.

"Ok, I'll tell my mom." He sounds defeated.

Lorna hugged him immediately, "You're the best Scottie!"

Scott just forced to smile.

oOo

"How's the date Scott?" asked Alex as Scott got home.

Scott turned to him, "It's fine."

"Fine?" Alex asked him, not satisfied by his brother's answer.

Scott sits on the chair at the living room across Alex who watches football.

"She's really pretty but I don't seem to like her." He confessed.

Alex face at his brother and raised his left eyebrow with a questioned look. "I thought you like them pretty?"

"Not all pretty faces are the same, Alex." He defended.

"Then just introduce me to her." Alex grinned.

It's now Scott's turn to wonder, "And when did you gain interest with girls after your ex dumped you?" he said with an evil smile.

"Just forget about it bro." Alex seem to be annoyed and returned to face the TV.

Scott prepares to stand and exit the room, "Just kidding. Maybe tomorrow is your luck, she's going with us to attend the mass." He is now at the door, leaving Alex with a surprised look.

"I pray tonight that it would be my lucky day tomorrow, bro!" Alex shouted from behind and laughed.

oOo


	6. She What?

Scott woke up early to fetch Lorna. He already told his mother about her and she's fine with it.

Scott is now waiting outside Lorna's house and for 1 minute or less, she is outside. She run unto him and right away planted a wet smack on Scott's lips. Scott reacted but decided not to mind it.

"Good morning lover boy." She said amusingly.

Scott just smiled as a response. _And when did she call me lover boy? _Scott questioned himself and opened the door for her.

They reached Scott's house and pulled his car over to inform his mother that they are ready to go to the church.

"Wow, your house is beautiful." She said with amazement.

"Thank you." Was the only response she get from Scott.

Suddenly a voice from behind, "So, you must be Lorna Dane?" it was Alex with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, I am." Lorna smiled to him.

"Lorna, this is my brother, Alex." Scott introduced the two.

"You two are good looking!" she exclaimed. Scott and Alex just stared at each other with Alex who seem to be having fun with her.

They talked for a while, and a short time after, Kate with Gab went downstairs and meets Lorna. She gave Lorna a warm welcome.

"Oh, your three sons are really good looking Mrs. Summers." She exclaimed when she saw Gab who smiled at her. Gabriel is 5 already 5 years old. After that, the family and Lorna went to the church.

Alex on the other hand, shows some affection to Lorna. They talk a lot after mass and Scott seem to be alright with it since he is not really interested with her. They went back home and Lorna joined them having their breakfast. Before lunch, Lorna bade farewell to them and Scott gave her a ride home.

Scott stopped the car in front Lorna's house.

"Thank you Scott." and she suddenly kissed Scott on his mouth. She kissed him wildly. Scott is in the state of shock and could not even move because her grip around his neck is strong. Lorna inserts her tongue to his mouth that made him lose a bit of control and kissed her back. When she started to unbutton his shirt, it was when Scott return to his own self and jerked back.

"What's wrong?" Lorna asked confuse and obviously catching her breath.

Scott is also catching his breath and buttoned his shirt back.

"Lorna this is not right, we're in a public place, and worst of all, we are in front of your house and it's really bright out here." He sounds serious than concern.

Lorna feels a little disappointed as well as embarrassed, "Ok then, let's just move it next time. Thanks again lover boy, see you." She finally opened the door and got out.

"God." Was all Scott muttered and went straight home.

oOo

Alex is washing his car when Scott arrived from Lorna's house. He noticed Scott's odd expression.

"What happened bro?"

Scott sit on his car's hood and watch Alex.

"Do you like her?" he finally managed to ask Alex.

Alex is glad by his brother's interrogation, "What do you think?"

"Hmmm… I think you like her, don't you?"

"Maybe." He grinned.

"I'm really getting alarmed with her." Scott revealed. "A while ago, she tried to rape me!"

Alex paused and laugh at him.

"What's so funny?" he sounds irritated.

"C'mon bro. It's just the result of not having sex with girls for a long time. Tell me, when did the last you made love?" he asked jokingly that made Scott frown. "Scott, if you don't like her, then leave her to me. I can surely take care of her and her needs." He said grinning.

"Ok I'll tell her you like her."

"You don't have to bro. I can do it by myself." Alex said with confidence. "Just tell her how you feel and I will take care of the rest. How's that?"

"Deal." Scott agreed.

oOo


	7. Taryn vs Rogue

"Hey Scott. did you see Lance?" Kitty asked Scott down the hallway.

"I'm sorry Kitty, but I didn't notice where he is." Scott said politely.

"That's ok. By the way, Scott, this is my new friend, Rogue." Kitty points to the girl beside her.

"Hi Rogue, I'm Scott." Scott gently reach out for her hand to shake which Rogue responded. Rogue seem to be shy. "You're new here?"

"Yeah she is a new student from Mississippi." Kitty interrupted. Rogue forced to smile.

"Well it's great you choose to study here, Rogue. There are lots of friendly kids around here." Scott exclaimed.

"Yep! That's true, and I am one of them!" Kitty proudly utter aloud.

"I doubt it." Said e loud voice behind them and laughed.

"Lance!" Kitty said angrily. Her expressions changed. "Where have you been? I've looking for you for an hour!" she shouted at Lance. Scott and Rogue just looked at each other and smiled at the quarreling couple.

"As if I am not looking after you. You're the one who loves to circumambulate the campus!" Lance fired back to Kitty.

"So you're saying that it's my fault? Aghhh! What's wrong with you boys!" Kitty is very angry and walked out, leaving Scott, Rogue and Lance whose jaw dropped.

"What's wrong with what I said?" Lance asked with a confuse look.

"You better luck next time pal." Said Scott, tapping Lance shoulder.

oOo

Kitty is rushing over to Jean and the other girls direction.

"What's wrong Kitty?" asked Jean.

Kitty sat down across Jean who is writing something.

"I hate boys!" her friends look at each other.

"Has it something to do with Lance my dear?" Taryn asked her with a grin.

"He is always escape-goating, y'know. He always blame all the faults on me. And it's really annoying." She complained.

"Then why don't you broke up with him?" Taryn suggested.

"It's not easy Taryn." Jean interrupted who seem to relate Kitty's situation.

"Look who' talking. Jean, tell me how easy it is to make your boy's homework?" she said with a half joking and half serious tone.

Jean reacted to her friend's manner and motioned a 'W' sign using her fingers which means 'Whatever'.

The other girls just laugh at their childlike behavior.

"Where's Rogue?" asked Amanda.

"Oh my gosh! I left her behind with Lance and Scott when I walked out."

Taryn paused for a while upon hearing Scott's name. "You left her with who?" making sure that she heard it right.

"With Scott and-"

"With Scott?" Taryn didn't let Kitty finish her words.

"Something wrong dear?" Jean teased, knowing that Taryn has a thing on Scott.

"And when did she make friend with Scott?" Taryn sounds uneasy.

"A while ago. Rogue asked me to introduce her to Scott." Kitty replied with a confused look.

"What?" Taryn's eyes grew bigger.

"She obviously like him, Taryn." Amanda said with a grin which made Taryn more annoyed.

"What's with you girls." Jean interrupted. "Why would you fight over Summers?"

"Are you kidding me? Scott is like the most attractive guy in town!" Amanda exclaimed.

"I totally agree." Kitty approved with Amanda.

Jean just raised her eyebrow, with an expression of saying 'Are you joking?'

"Come on you guys, how would Grey appreciate other guys when she's so busy making Duncan's homework?" Taryn exclaimed that made all the girls laugh except for Jean who is super annoyed with Taryn.

oOo


	8. The Party

Weeks past. Scott has already confronted Lorna about his true feelings towards her, Lorna seem to understand Scott and she really like him a lot. Alex made her move to Lorna and they started dating. On the other hand, Scott finds out that Rogue has a crush on him, but all he feels about her is nothing more than friends. Besides, Remy confessed to him that he likes Rogue so much but is afraid to tell her the truth.

"You can do it man." Scott told his best friend while they are practicing basketball. Remy just concentrating on dribbling the ball while Scott is guarding him. "Who knows she also likes you." Assured Scott.

Remy throw the ball to the rim but failed to get it in the net, Peter rebounds, "How could she like me when her attention is on you?" Remy said in a low voice.

"I'm just suggesting that you should try." Said Scott in a defensive tone.

"I'll try." Remy in a weak voice.

oOo

After a week, Remy confessed to Rogue. Rogue told him that she likes Scott and she's not ready to have that kind of relationship right now. Remy was so disappointed and consulted Scott. Scott has nothing to do with it, so he just cheer his friend up. But then, Scott shows Rogue no affection for fearing that she may misinterpret it. Rogue then sensed that Scott only wants her to be his friend. Taryn, on the other hand, is feeling victorious when she finds out that Scott is not interested with Rogue. So now she is making the first move.

Taryn approached Scott on his locker.

"Hi Scott." she greeted in a sweet voice.

"Oh, hi Taryn. Anything I can do for you?" he asked as he closed his locker.

"I just want to invite you for my party tomorrow." She handed the invitation card to Scott.

"Thanks. What's the occasion?" he said surprisingly.

"You know my parents are not around, so I, with the help of my girl friends planned a party tomorrow night. Will you come, please?" she begs with a look that Scott can't turn her down.

"Sure. Count me in" he said with a sweet smile.

"Yes! Don't be late, ok?" she said excited.

"No problem."

oOo

Scott arrived at Taryn's house exactly at 7pm, as what Taryn told him. As he entered the living room, it is already full of people dancing, drinking, and eating. The music is so loud that he can't even hear his own thoughts.

"Hi Scott!" Taryn shouted at him and embraced him. "I'm so glad you came!" She said with a loud voice so that Scott could hear her.

"As I promised!" he shouted back.

Taryn grab his hand and brought him to the other side of the house where some of his friends are present. Jean and Duncan are also there. Taryn handed him the beer.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really drink." He rejected.

"What? C'mon Scott, just a little. Please." She begged.

"Ok." Scott sounds defeated.

During the party, he is talking with some of his friends, including Lance and Remy, but Taryn most of the time interrupts them, which obviously wants Scott's attention on her. The girls just laugh. But what caught Scott's attention is on the redhead. Ignoring everyone especially him, except the football quarterback. It seemed that they are alone in the room, no one's there, and kissing and cuddling all the time. He really felt jealous. Much worst when he noticed that the couple went upstairs and stayed there for a long time.

_What's wrong with you Scott? She's not you're girlfriend, and she's not even your friend, why would you get jealous? _He mumbled to his thoughts.

Everyone appeared to having a good time at the party except him. Taryn always talks nonsense to him due to heavy drinking alcohol. He don't understand what she's talking about because he doesn't pay attention to her. He just pretends that he is but the fact is that he is so bothered with Jean and Duncan.

The party ended and Scott wasn't having a great time. He noticed that it was full moon, so he decided to go to his favorite spot at the top of the hill since it's still not very late.

oOo


	9. Kitty's Eavesdropping

After how many weeks, Scott realized that he has a strong feeling for Jean Grey. But he chose not to tell anyone. Time is slow for him, and he is sometimes not in the mood. His friends noticed his erratic behavior but decided to stay quiet. Taryn on the other hand is so persistent with him. He is sometimes annoyed with her. They dated for how many days due to Taryn's forcing power. But Scott got tired and told her in a gentleman way that it would be better for them to stop dating. Of course Taryn got angry with him, and told him that he is a jerk. Since then, they ignore each other though Scott wants to be friends with her. Taryn has just too much pride. Her friends learned what happened but they just stayed silent for they know Taryn doesn't like to talk about it.

They still continued to live their normal lives during their junior year. Scott is still doing good in his subjects and their basketball is going strong, they are the champion during this year. His brother Alex is going steady with Lorna Dane. Remy and Rogue remained friends after their confrontation. Lance and Kitty are still the same, they always quarrel with small things. Kurt and Amanda are finally together. Jean and Duncan are still together. Their junior year went smooth to most of them until when they reach their senior year…

oOo

_Slap! _Kitty accidentally heard a slap on the face as she move past to one of Bayville High's classroom.

_Who would that be? _She wondered. it's already past 7 in the evening and most of the students are home by now. The door is closed from where she heard two loud voices. _They seem to be quarreling. _She move closer to the door and decided to eavesdrop.

"You jerk! How dare you do this to me?" the voice is so angry.

"I told you, she just forced me. I'm sorry Jean."

_It's Jean and Duncan! _Kitty is very surprise. This is the first time she heard the couple quarrelling.

"Don't Jean me! From now on, we are officially over!" Jean cried out.

Kitty was alarmed when the she heard the footsteps reaching the other side door.

"Jean, wait!" Duncan reach out for Jean but Jean runs outside the room so fast, crying. Kitty is very lucky Jean went the other side and didn't notice her.

Kitty then heard Duncan hitting the chairs so hard and went away fast lest Duncan would find out that she's eavesdropping.

_I can't believe the most powerful couple in Bayville High is now history._

oOo


	10. Major Break Up

The next day, Kitty keeps her mouth close as possibly as she could. But the students grow suspicious when they saw Jean wearing shades all the time and when they notice that she's not sitting next to Duncan. Speculations arise and rumors spread like a viral disease. Jean didn't talk to anybody. Her friends tried to understand her and made their distance from her for they know she wants to be alone.

Scott also noticed Jean's odd behavior, they are lab partner in Physics, though they rarely talk to each other during class, he surely knows something is different with her this day.

Later in the afternoon, Jean decided to skip soccer practice and called out her close friends; Kitty, Rogue, and Amanda. They stayed at the girl's locker room.

"Jean, what's wrong?" asked Amanda with a concerned look. Kitty stayed silent for she knows what really happened.

Jean is crying so hard that it made her difficult to talk.

"He cheated." She managed to answer with a low and shaking voice.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted!" said Kitty who finally breaks her silence.

"I-I caught him… with her." Jean's cry grow louder.

"Just cry it all out Jean. It would make you feel better." Rogue suggested.

Jean is so grateful to have friends like them. They are the only people who remained loyal to her, unlike Taryn who always oppose her and make her feel bad.

Jean cried for 10 minutes. And when she regained her composure, she revealed to them what exactly happened.

"You already know that I always hear rumors about him and that bitch cheerleader, but I still ignore it because I love him so much and trust him." She started. "I don't usually touched his phone, but yesterday was something different. He accidentally left his phone on the table during lunch."

"Yeah, I noticed it yesterday." Kitty interrupted.

Then Jean continued, "So I kept it in my bag. Late in the afternoon, I was waiting for him in my English room. And I go bored. Then suddenly I remembered his phone in my bag. When I checked it out, I saw that he has an incoming message."

"And you read it?" asked Amanda who is glad for Jean's confession.

"I really don't know why I did it. You know I'm the kind of person who value privacy." She sounds sorry than defensive. "When I opened it, it was Mitch. Her message to him was: 'Hi honey! I will send the picture you asked for later. I miss you. Mwah!'"

"Oh she's really a bitch!" Kitty is so angry.

"Did you see the photos?" Asked Amanda who is very curious.

"Shortly after, his phone received 5 MMS. I opened the it. It was then I find out, it was Mitch's and Duncan's picture together in Hawaii. Remember when I told you that Duncan and his family will spend their vacation in Hawaii last month?" she stopped talking and they all keep silent for a moment. Then Jean started to cry again. Her friends comforted her. "I still love him, but I won't go back to him." She whispered.

"It's okay Jean. It means that you're not meant for each other. Try to look around you Jean, maybe someone is more deserving for your love." Amanda comforts her. Jean just listened while crying.

oOo


	11. Seeing Red

The whole school then knows what was going through Jean. Scott feels so sorry about Jean, and how he wish he could punch Duncan on his face. After the incident, Jean rarely talks to anyone except to her friends. She ended her communication with Duncan, and much worst, Mitch and Duncan has an open relationship. Jean is so depressed and angry with them. On the other hand, Scott tries his best to cheer Jean up though he always fail because she always seem to ignore him.

"Hey Jean, you okay?" he asked when Jean sat beside him preparing for their Physics lab activity.

"I'm fine, thanks." She didn't look at him.

"Well that's good." He forced to smile, feeling Jean doesn't want to talk about it.

They continue doing their activity without talking to each other.

Scott has the chance to stare at her when she's busy setting up the apparatus. _Jean you're so beautiful. You don't deserve this. I know there is something good inside you. I'll make you happy if you allow me to heal your wounded heart. Duncan doesn't deserve your love. Tormenting yourself on him is a waste of time. _ _I'm here Jean. Seeing you like this also hurts me…_

After how many weeks, Scott waited for the right time to come. He will court Jean. He doesn't care what it would take him. He is very confident with his decision. Jean on the other hand is moving on. Though it really hurts her seeing her former boyfriend with the cheerleader. She hated them.

oOo

"Any plans for the weekend Jean?" asked Kitty as they're on their way to the field for practice.

"Nothing specific come to mind." She answered with a weak voice.

"Ok that's good because I have some plans for you." Kitty told Jean grinning.

Jean raised her left eyebrow glaring at Kitty.

"May I know what's in your head Kitty girl?" eyes still fixed on Kitty.

"Relax Jeannie, you're being over-stimulated." Kitty said laughing while she run away from Jean to avoid her wrath.

"What? Don't push your luck Kitty!" Jean shouted from behind, "Someday you'll pay me in return!" Kitty pretends not to hear her.

"Jean!" Taryn is runs after Jean.

Jean turned her head upon hearing Taryn's voice, "Oh, hi Taryn." She said with a friendly voice.

"I guess I miss something these days." She's now walking beside Jean, concerning about her break up with Duncan.

Jean shrugged, she seem to be uncomfortable with Taryn's statement.

Taryn understands Jean reaction and apologized.

"I'm sorry Jean," she sounds sympathetic, "I don't mean to offend you."

"It's alright Taryn, it's really inevitable especially that we're friends and we don't spend some time together the last few weeks." Jean tried to be understanding.

Taryn smiled at her and place her hand at her shoulder, "Jean, don't ever hesitate to talk to me when you're in difficult times." She assured Jean.

Jean is surprised with Taryn's word. She knew Taryn well since they have been friends for how many years, and from what she observed, Taryn is not the kind of person who sympathizes with others, even with her friends. But right now she is talking to a different Taryn.

"Thanks." Was all Jean's reply to her and smiled.

They begin their practice and Jean, as expected since her break up with Duncan, is not playing well. Her teammates seem to understand her but not their coach. She is the captain of the team and they majorly depends on her.

"Prrtttttt!" the coach blew his whistle and the players attention is on him, "GREY!" he pointed at Jean. "HIT THE SHOWER!" he shouted with an angry voice. Jean just did as what she is told while someone substitutes her and they continue practicing.

oOo

Jean went home early since she wasn't able to continue practicing. She kissed her parents.

"Why are you home early Jean?" her dad asked her with a soft voice. "I thought you have soccer practice until 6 o'clock?"

"I skipped practice." She said with a weak voice.

Her mom reacted to her answer, "And when did you skip practice?" her voice is demanding and sounds angry. This is not new for Jean. It is obvious for her that her parents favored her older sister, Sara, more than her, though her dad tries to treat them equally.

"A while ago." She philosophize and walk away from them which makes her mom more angry with her.

"I'm not finish with you lady!" her mom yelled at her.

"Jean! Your mother is talking to you." Her dad called out to her. But Jean continue walking upstairs to her room.

She threw her body to her bed. She is very tired of thinking about what happened to her failure relationship. She wants to cry but her eyes run out of tears. She bury her head to her pillow, trying to erase the bad memories inside her head, the echoing voices of her parents… She wants to shout but she can't. The picture frame beside her lampshade caught her attention. Then she is so angry. She throw the frame on the floor, it is shattered, like her heart, it broke into million of pieces. Then a soft knock on her door.

"Jean?" it is Martha, the lady of her 60's who take cares of the Grey family since Jean is still a little kid.

Jean didn't answer.

"What's wrong with you dear? Can I come in?" she said with a soft and calm tone. Jean used to talk to her when she had a problem. Martha is like a grandmother to her.

"I'm fine Martha." Jean answered nicely from her room.

"Ok then," Martha talks to her outside her room, "Be downstairs after 5 minutes, your mother and father will wait for you for dinner." Jean didn't answer, and Martha went downstairs to prepare their dinner.

Jean entered the dining room late, but her parents are still waiting for her to have dinner together. They ate silently. Her parents decided not to talk about what happened a while ago anticipating it won't do any good to them because they know better their daughter. Jean is a little spoiled and she don't want to listen to them.

Their house most of the time is solitary and is too big for the family since there are only 5 of them living there; Jean, her parents, Martha, and the homeboy/driver, Bill. Sara lives with her husband, Paul Bailey, round the city with their twins; Joey and Gailyn.


	12. Stop and Stare

Since Jean and Duncan's break up, Jean sits in the cafeteria more often beside Kitty, Rogue, and Amanda with some of the basketball players. Kitty sits beside Lance, Amanda and Kurt, Rogue in between with Scott and Remy, while Jean is between Kitty and Amanda, across Scott.

Jean noticed Scott is sometimes looking at her. She doesn't seem too fond with it. She hates him for no reason and she is aware of it. Sometimes when she caught him staring at her, she would shot him with a death glare.

_Why is he looking at me like that? Ughh! He is so annoying!_

_Shit! Jean caught me staring at her. I know it's not nice to stare, but I can't resist her_.

"Uhm, I gotta go guys. See you later." Jean started to get up, preparing to go.

Scott is surprised when Jean obviously starts to hurry. He is worried as well as guilty. He knows Jean is not comfortable with him staring at her.

"What with the rush Jean?" Amanda wonders.

"Yeah Jean. We still have time before our next class." Kitty seconded.

"I'm sorry but I still have things to do." Jean answered without looking at them and immediately left the table as she packed her things up.

"What's wrong with her?" Kurt asked the girls.

"Only God knows." Rogue replied while taking a bite of her food.

Scott just stayed silent for he knows, or maybe what he believes is the reason why Jean suddenly left them.

"Guys, I also have to go." Scott managed to say and left them right away without giving them the chance to ask him why.

"What's wrong with the people?" Rogue complained with her hands on her hips.

"I smell something fishy." Lance said that makes them all laugh.

oOo

Scott left his friends immediately after Jean rushed to get away from them. He is now worried that he might offend Jean. He is now searching for her down the hall. And his instinct told him to check on her locker first.

He is on his way to her locker. On his way, he is practicing what he would say to her. He felt nervous upon seeing her on her locker.

"Jean." He can feel his voice is shaking.

Jean looked at him, "What do you want?" she asked with an unfriendly tone, but Scott get used to it because it is her usual treatment to him, it's nothing new to him.

"I know you're pissed off." He tried to sound firm.

"And why is that?" she pretends though she knew what Scott means.

"I'm sorry if I kept staring at you back at the cafeteria a while ago." He sounds sincere.

Jean now is closing her locker and faced Scott again, "Look Scott, it would be better if we keep distance from each other or never talk at all if we don't have to. I am honestly not comfortable around you, but we can't avoid seeing each other." She preferred to be honest to everyone than to give them false hope.

Scott is slightly taken aback by Jean's words. Jean then left him.

_What's wrong with her? Or maybe there's something wrong with me?_

But Scott didn't regret his apology to her nor disappointed to her treatment towards him, instead, he is more challenged to make Jean his friend or if destiny permits him, to be more than friends with her.

oOo


	13. Kitty's Plan

Jean is making her homework when someone knocks the door in her room.

"Jean, Kitty is downstairs looking for you." Martha told Jean.

Jean stopped writing and opens her door, "Thanks Martha, please tell her I will be there in a minute." Then Martha went to the living room where Kitty remained and did as what Jean told her.

After 3 minutes, Jean appeared in the living room.

"What brought you here Kitty?" she asked her friend with a smile.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here like an hour." Kitty exaggeratedly complained with her hands on her hips.

"3 minutes is not that long Kitty." Jean just laugh at her complaints. "So what do you need?"

Kitty just ignored Jean's reaction and went beside her, "Do you remember what I told you?"

Jean paused to think, but she obviously have no idea what Kitty is talking about.

Kitty looks annoyed, "Ugh! Just forget it, you obviously don't remember. Anyways, I have a plan for you this weekend!" Kitty revealed with excitement.

By that, Jean remembers what Kitty told her before, "Oh, so that's what you mean?" she is now starting to walk towards the kitchen while Kitty follows her.

"Lance invited me to hang out with him at Crystal Lake tomorrow Friday night til Sunday morning." They reached the kitchen and Kitty sat down on the stool while Jean opened the fridge to get some juice for them.

"And you want me to go with you?" Jean sat down across Kitty and handed her the glass of juice.

"Yep! It would be a good time Jean." Kitty convinced her.

Jean I thinking for a moment, "Ok." She said without hesitation that made Kitty so happy. She also wants to take a break after a long week. But she forgot to ask who's coming with them aside from Lance.

oOo

Jean packed her things Thursday night because they will left for Crystal Lake Friday 5 o'clock in the afternoon. She went home straight after her class to prepare her things and will wait for Kitty there because Lance will fetch them.

Jean is inside her room when Kitty arrived. She already instructed Martha to bring Kitty in her room as soon as she arrives.

Jean is using her computer when her door suddenly opens and Kitty got inside immediately.

"My gosh Kitty, would you mind knocking before I got heart attack?" Jean freaked out.

Kitty just laughed, "You'll get used to it." And she lie down Jean's bed while Jean is sitting on her computer chair facing again the monitor.

"I can't get used to it when you got me killed a while ago." Jean muttered. "What time Lance will get us out of here?"

"Uhmmm.. after a few minutes." Kitty replied, with her eyes closed.

"Who's going with us?" Jean still chattering her mouse and typing the keyboards.

Kitty stayed silent for a moment then answered, "I invited Amara, Rogue, Amanda and Boom2x, but they all said no." Amara and Boom2x are their new friends who are still freshmen.

Jean frowned, "Only the 3 of us are going?" she wondered.

"No." Kitty hesitated to answer her. "Scott will be with us also."

Upon hearing Scott's name, Jean's eyes grew bigger and face Kitty whose eyes are now wide open and there is fear in here eyes.

"Look Jean, I am sorry I forgot to tell you about Scott." she tries to calm her down because Jean's annoyance is now visible.

Jean tried to stay calm, "You owe me an explanation Kitty." She sounds demanding.

"I swear to God Jean, I have no idea he is coming with us. Lance just told me this morning that he invited some of his friends last week before he invited me to come over, but only Scott said yes. " Kitty explained everything to Jean, trying to convince her and beg her to continue with their plans.

Jean sound defeated, "Well, I guess I can do nothing about it. Just make sure he is not going to spoil my mood." She warned Kitty who just nods at her like a dog behaves in front its owner.

"No worries." Kitty assured Jean.

Just then Lance's pick-up truck honks outside Jean's house.

"Dude are you sure about this?" Scott, sitting beside the driver's seat, nervously asked Lance .

"Be cool Scott, it's just Jean. She won't bite you." Lance tries to ease Scott.

"You should have told me before about her coming with us." Scott brushed his hair with his hand.

"Kitty didn't ask my permission that she will invite some of the girls."

The boys' attention are now with Jean and Kitty going out of Jean's main door. Scott got out first followed by Lance. When the girls are near the truck, the boys tried to help them put their bags at the trunk.

"Let me help you, Jean." Scott said politely while Jean tried to prevent having an eye contact with him.

"Thanks." Jean's only word that came out from her mouth and went inside the backseat with Kitty.

"Scott, would you mind driving?" Lance asked Scott as he put Kitty's luggage on the trunk.

"Sure, no problem."

oOo


	14. Weekend Getaway

The estimated hour of travel from Bayville to Crystal Lake is only 1 hour. Scott is now driving for more or less 30 minutes. Sitting right next to him is Lance, Kitty is at his back while Jean at her right side. Lance and Kitty make most of the talks while Jean joins them seldomly. Scott rarely talks, he just reacts and laugh with them. Jean sometimes cannot avoid looking at Scott. No, it's not just a simple look, but it is more of a stare.

Scott turn the truck to the left into a narrow road that is not cemented. No houses can be seen from left to right, only tall grass and trees.

"That's our rest house." Lance exclaimed, pointing at the house not far from where they are.

After 10 minutes of travel from the main road, they finally arrived at Lance's rest house.

"Here we are." Lance said smiling at Kitty and Jean on the backseat.

It is evident that the girls are excited and gets out from the truck right away then proceeded to the terrace while Lance takes out Kitty's baggage including Jean's since Scott is still in the driver's seat pulling off the truck's engine.

"This place is so wonderful Lance!" Kitty exclaimed happily.

"There are still more nice spot to see tomorrow Kitty." Lance grinned.

A middle-aged lady then appeared to the terrace from inside the house which caught the two girls' attention.

Lance took the last step of the stair and stood next to the lady, "Mary, these are my friends, Kitty and Jean." He introduced them to the lady; "Girls, meet Mary, the caretaker of the rest house."

"Hi Mary." The girls greeted in unison.

"Hello girls, it's so nice to meet you." Mary greeted back with a soft voice.

"Nice meeting you also, Mary." Kitty said politely.

"Why don't we go inside and tour the house." Mary invited them.

"Sounds good to me." Jean replied then 3 of them followed Mary inside while Scott is left behind, still checking the truck.

Mary guided the young ladies to their bedroom and Lance place their bags there and went downstairs, leaving the girls to Mary who continued touring the rest of the second floor.

"I like this house." Jean expressed her impression of the house while still looking at the pictures hang on the wall.

Mary just smiled and said, "I guess you already see all the parts of this house. Now, it's time for dinner."

The girls followed Mary downstairs where the dining area is located. Scott is already at the living room when they get down.

"Hi Mary." Scott wears his best smile as he saw Mary. He knew Mary for a long time because he often visits Crystal Lake back then with Lance and some of their friends. Mary likes Scott so much because she found Scott as very respectful and have a kind heart.

She hugged Scott which Scott returned the gesture, "Oh Scott, look at you. You grew more handsome each time I see you." Scott blushed as he heard Mary's compliment.

"Not that much." He replied.

Kitty and Jean just watched them from behind when Lance came out from the dining room.

"What are you waiting guys, let's eat!" he exclaimed excitedly.

The dinner was heavy and delicious which they enjoyed eating.

After dinner, they all helped Mary cleaning the dining room and kitchen. After all is settled down, Kitty and Jean went to their shared rooms as well as the boys.

"I'll shower first, ok?" Kitty told Jean who's brushing her teeth. Jean make a thumbs up as a sign of approval.

Jean took out the things from her bag and place it on the drawer and some on the closet. After she arranged all her things, she lie down and slowly closed her eyes. The surrounding is so quiet except for the noise of insects and animals from outside which she can only hear. She can hear clearly the sound of water dropping and flowing from the washroom. She love it. It makes her feelings calm and clear her mind. She feels so peaceful, she has been longing for this since her breakup with Duncan. At least she is trying to move on with her life and get back to her old normal life. Suddenly, out from nowhere, she remembers Scott. W_hy is Scott bothering me when he means nothing to me? _She asked herself with annoyance. Her thoughts then interrupted when Kitty talks to her.

"Jean?" Jean is a little surprise and opened her eyes abruptly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. Are you okay?" Kitty is now standing at the bed's foot, already dressed up and started to unwrap the towel on her head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Have you been here a while ago?" Jean slowly gets up and sits at the corner of the bed looking at Kitty.

Kitty is so busy brushing her hair in front of the mirror, "Uhmm, yeah. When I got out from the washroom, I saw you lying there. I thought you fell asleep." Then put powder on her face and sprayed perfume around her body.

"Are you going out?" Jean noticed her dress is not for sleeping and so busy fixing her hair and face.

"Yup! It's still early. I'm going to meet Lance at the terrace." She finalized everything, eyes still fixed on the mirror. "You want to come?" she is now ready to live the room.

"No, it's okay." Jean not wanting to interrupt them.

"See you later then." Kitty smiled, opening the door.

"Good luck!" Jean shouted as Kitty went out and closed the door.

Jean remembers the cigarette she brought with her. She searched her bag and found it. She then lit the stick with the lighter and begins to smoke. She used to smoke since her middle school but slowed down when she had a relationship with Duncan. Now, she is very eager to smoke again to relieve herself from stress. She then took a bath afterwards.

It's still 9 in the evening, and Kitty hasn't returned yet. She got bored in her room lying on the bed while scanning her phone. She decided to go to the kitchen and get some food just to cheer herself up. As she gets near the kitchen, she saw Scott opening the fridge and poured the milk to his glass. _What a bad timing_. She thought.

Scott noticed Jean approaching the kitchen. He didn't close the fridge for her. He gave her a smile, and accidentally they made eye-to-eye contact but Jean looked away at once which made Scott's smile disappear. He sat on the stool, drinking his milk.

Jean is busy looking for food to eat. She has no idea why she felt a little nervous when Scott smiled at her and their eyes meet. As if it was their first encounter. The red apple from the corner caught her attention and grabbed it. She closed the fridge and washed the apple on the sink. She sat across Scott, avoiding looking at his eyes. They are so silent for a while. _This is so awkward. _She thought. She just continued biting her apple as Scott continue drinking his milk. Jean unconsciously enjoying the view in front of her. _He looks like a little boy drinking his milk. _Then realized what she is thinking. _My gosh! What am I doing? I don't like him, why would I look at him this way?_ She feels angry with herself and guilty. Scott then got up and washed his glass and headed to exit the kitchen but when he passed by Jean from behind... "Good night, Jean." He said softly and is finally out from the kitchen.

Jean is so glad she is alone in the kitchen. She watched Scott's back as he walk towards the door and climbed up stairs.

oOo


	15. Friends or Fiends?

Jean woke up the next morning at 8 o'clock. Kitty is still sleeping beside her. She hasn't noticed her entering their room last night because she already slept with Kitty still on the terrace with Lance. Jean decided not to wake her up for she might have been very tired due to sleeping late at night. She took a shower and brushed her teeth before going down. She can hear someone is preparing their breakfast at the kitchen, so she made her way there. She saw Mary frying the egg on the pan.

"Good morning Mary." Jean greeted as she went near her. "Here, let me help you." She tried to assist the old lady.

"Don't bother Jean. I can do this by myself. I'll just tell you if I need help, ok?" she refused Jean's help.

"Ok." Jean smiled at her and sat on the stool watching Mary cooking.

"Did you sleep well?" Mary asked her while paying attention to the pan.

"Yeah."

"Is Kitty still asleep?" she noticed Jean is alone.

"She is still very asleep right now. She maybe slept late last night, so I chose getting down here alone." She explained.

'Oh, I see." She put the cooked egg on the plate.

Jean informed Mary that she is going out for a while. As she is outside the house, she saw Scott doing something on the truck with Lance. The boys are so busy to notice her. She sat down on the bench near the main door and observed the surrounding. After a few minutes, Mary called them for breakfast, and that's the time when Scott notice Jean sitting outside the house. The boys stopped working and marched inside the house with Jean.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" Scott asked her smiling.

Jean noticed how dirty and greasy Scott's shirt and arms and a little on his face is. She is not disgusted but realized how hot Scott is with those looks.

"Yeah." Was her only reply to him.

Lance and Scott changed their clothes and wash their selves before eating. When they are in the kitchen, Kitty, Jean, and Mary are already waiting for them.

"What are the plans after this?" Kitty wondered.

"Well, first we go hiking on the mountain side then go swimming on the lake." Lance answered before taking a bite on his food.

"That sounds fun! What do you think Jean?" Kitty exclaimed, asking her passive friend.

"Yeah, sounds fun! I heard Crystal Lake is such a wonderful place." Jean smiled at her.

After their breakfast, they get ready for the things they need for their little adventure. Mary is left behind the house.

"You take good care of yourselves kids!" she shouted at them who are now about to walk away from the house.

"Don't worry!" they replied in unison.

Lance and Kitty walk ahead Jean and Scott holding hands. They talk a lot and very noisy. Jean and Scott from behind are so silent.

The girls are so amazed of the beautiful surrounding. After a few minutes of walking, they reached the lake.

"Whoa! This lake is o beautiful." Kitty is bewildered.

They place the huge blanket on the grass and unload their things. They set up the foods on the blanket and walked towards the dock. There are three rowing boats alongside the dock that owned by the Alvers'.

"Lance, I want to ride on that boat." Kitty told Lance and grants Kitty's wish.

Jean sat on the dock and soaked her bare feet on the water watching Lance and Kitty rowing away from them. Scott just stood beside Jean, also watching the couple.

"Do you want to try the boat?" Scott finally managed to talk after a few moments of silence.

"No, I'm fine." Jean sounds dry and uninterested.

"It would be fun Jean." Scott insisted.

"I said I'm fine." Jean's tone is now annoyed but she tries to calm herself.

"You have to try it." He still insisted though he knows that Jean is very annoyed with him not only this time, but most of the time.

Jean paused for five seconds, looked at him straight into his eyes. Scott could see Jean's sharp and angry eyes but he tries not to take aback.

"Can't you understand?" Jean's voice grew a little louder.

Scott get used to it, and talks back, "What's wrong with you?"

His words made Jean more angry. She stands up and faced him, "There's nothing wrong with me. Why don't you ask yourself instead?" she sounds so angry with him but Scott doesn't want defeat this time.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you out." He defended.

"Well, I don't need anyone's help especially you!" she is now shouting at him and walked out.

Scott followed her, "Jean, wait!" he grabs her hand.

Jean casts away Scott's hand from her and faced him one more time, "Why don't you just leave me alone Scott?"

"But I can't help it!" he revealed.

"Just mind your own business and stay away from me!" she shouted back and starts to walk away from him.

Scott takes hold of her hand again.

"What is your problem?" Jean looked at him.

"Jean I like you." He had no idea why he said it. But all is late, he already confessed to her. He then let go of her hand.

Jean is shocked and skeptical. She tried to calm herself.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" she asked with her left eyebrow raising.

"I just want to be your friend." Scott answered without hesitation.

Jean paused for a second, touching at her chin, thinking, "Fine. We can become friends but don't be too concern about my personal life. Get it?"

Scott's face light up. He can't believe Jean agreed to become his friend.

"That's not a problem Jean." He assured her wearing a big smile.

"Then good." She said no smiling, she is still obviously irritated and then walked back to the dock. Scott trailed behind her, still smiling and disbelieving.

Jean sat on the dock and soaked again her feet. Scott sat 2 feet away beside her and did the same thing Jean did.

"Jean, I'm really sorry." Scott started, looking at her.

Jean's eyes are fixed on the water, "You'll be forgiven only if you do everything I tell you to do." She still sounds serious.

Scott frowned and Jean noticed it, "Don't you want it?" she asked him with a questioning look.

Scott is alarmed, "Of course I want Jean, but-"

"Then case closed." Jean interrupted him, not wanting him to complain.

Scott can't believe how Jean demands. He just scratched his head in defeat.

Jean secretly smiled. She realizes how fun it is to play someone, especially Scott. then an evil thought came to her mind which made her more excited.

After a few minutes, Kitty and Lance docked. They saw Scott and Jean just sitting there.

"Don't you guys know how to have fun?" Lance teased them.

"Well, this is fun." Jean answered him sarcastically.

Kitty grab Jean's arm and drag her to stand, "Come on Jean. Let's swim!" then started to get undress, exposing her black bikinis.

Jean also starts to take off her clothes and jumped into the water. The girls are now having fun while the boys just sits on the dock, watching them.

"She's not giving you a hard time, is she?" Lance asked Scott.

"No. She's fine." He replied smiling at Lance.

"Guys! What are you still doing there? Just sit and watch us?" the girls both laugh as Kitty shouted at the boys.

Lance first got into the water with his shirt on the dock. Scott then stood up, starting to take off his shirt. Jean noticed him and secretly watching him as he lift his shirt, exposing his well-built body.

_Gosh, Scott is more hot than I imagined. _Jean thought, amazed of what she saw.

The four of them enjoyed swimming in the lake, goofing around. After they get tired swimming, they decided to get out of the water. The boys got out first, then Scott helped Jean to climb up the dock while Lance on Kitty. They grab all their clothes on the floor and went straight to where they place their blanket and partook the foods they brought. They went back to the house late in the afternoon. Mary could see the enjoyment on their faces. The night went well for all of them. Jean and Scott starts talking to each other, though Jean still shows unkindness at him sometimes.

They packed their things Saturday night. On Sunday morning, they starts to leave Crystal Lake. Scott again drives the car, but Lance sat beside Kitty on the backseat that leaves Jean to sit on the front. Lance and Kitty sometimes cuddles each other on the back, Scott and Jean just ignored them because they got used to it. At times, Scott and Jean chat. Scott dropped Jean first to her house, next is Kitty.

oOo


	16. Where In The World Is Scott?

Monday morning after Jean and Scott's Physics laboratory activity.

They start to clean up their table and the apparatuses.

"I'll finish the lab report tonight Scott." she told him as she put her book inside her bag.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" he answered.

"Yes I'm sure." She assured him and left him behind.

Kitty is outside Jean's Physics lab.

"Kitty what are you doing here?" asked Jean who seem to be in a hurry.

"Coach asked me to inform you that you can go back if you're ready to hit the field again." She followed her behind.

"Ok, I'll show up if I'm ready. See you later Kitty." she waved her hand at her and rushed away from her.

"Hey Jean, wait!" Kitty yelled at her but Jean is so fast. _What's with her?_

"Hi Kitty." Scott is behind her smiling.

"Oh, hi Scott!" she smiled back at him. "Do you know where Jean is going?" she asked wondering why Jean is in a hurry.

"I don't have any idea Kitty." he replied.

They continue walking and part ways when Scott proceeded to the basketball court. He changed his clothes into their basketball uniform. Some of his teammates are also there.

"How's your weekend with Jean?" Remy tried to tease Scott.

"Yeah Scott, we need the full detail. Did you screw her?" Peter now is teasing him and all the boys laugh at him.

"Shut up Pete." Scott replied, trying to sound serious.

"He's guilty." Their laugh grew louder as John talked.

Scott just keep his mouth close, trying to ignore his friends. All the boys, except for Remy and Scott, left the locker room.

Scott ties his shoes as well as Remy.

"What happened back there?" Remy asked him out of curiosity.

"We just talked, then we become friends." Scott smiled at him. He tries not to give the whole detail to what went on between him and Jean.

"That all?" Remy frowned while getting up.

"Yeah, what do you expect me to say?" Scott is also ready to get out from the locker room.

"You're so lame." Remy taunt and they both laugh as they go to the basketball court.

oOo

The next day, Jean is madly looking for Scott. She saw Kurt and Amanda going out from their classroom.

"Kurt!" she yelled at him and run towards him.

"HI Jean." The couple greeted her in unison. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked with a wary tone.

Jean is breathing hard, "H-have you seen Scott?" she forced to speak clearly.

"I'm not sure Jean." Kurt replied.

"Have you tried looking at the gym?" Amanda asked while her hand is around Kurt's arm.

"Yes, but he's not there." Jean sounds in despair.

"Why are you looking after him, anyways?" Kurt questioned her.

"We have this stupid Physics lab report that I forgot to answer." She said with an irritated voice.

"When is the deadline?" Amanda sounds worried for her friend.

"This 5 P.M.," Jean sounds so hopeless, "and it's very long. Ughh! I gotta go guys, I really need to find Scott, thanks a lot!" Jean immediately went away.

_Where the hell is he? _Jean is so desperate right now.

Gladly, she finally found him. She can see Scott walking towards the gym. Jean walks fast after him.

"Scott!" She shouted from his behind but he didn't hear her because she is still far away from him.

At last she is very near.

Scott is going to open the door when suddenly someone snatched his arm and dragged him away from the gym's door. He is very surprised and turned around to see who it was.

"Jean? What are you doing?"

Jean still dragging him, "You have to help me." She said without looking at him. Some of the students are watching them and thinks they look funny.

"Help from what?" Scott still had no idea why she is dragging him.

"Our Physics lab report!" her voice grew louder, annoyed by Scott's queries.

Scott stopped walking, and Jean faced him, "I thought you're finished answering them?" Jean can see from Scott's look that he too is annoyed, and let go of his arm.

"I forgot to answer them Scott, and you've got to help me lest both of us will fail in this subject." She threatened him to convince him to help her.

Scott couldn't believe what her heard from her and out his hand on his forehead as a sign of despair. Jean just look at him, no sign of regrets or guilt.

"Jean, I can't-" before he finished his statement, Jean once more took hold of his arm and dragged him out of the building.

"I'm not really in the mood to take a NO as an answer Summers!" she is looking for a vacant kiosk around the campus.

"But Jean, I have a practice today. And I can't be late." He pleads her, but Jean is hesitant to let him get away. Scott just sighed in defeat for Jean is so determined not to let him go, besides, he also want to spend time with her and is willing to do anything for her.

Jean let go of Scott's arm a they settle on the vacant kiosk at the back of their school building. They put down their bags and notes and sat down across each other. They don't talk too much because they are focusing to solve the problems, they only talk when someone asked about the problem.

"WHERE IN THE WORLS IS SUMMERS?" the basketball team's coach yelled at his players.

No one answer for they have no idea where he is.

"Jamie!" he point his finger to the rookie, "You search for Scott and get him here, now!"

The rookie is so afraid of their coach and did as he is told, "Y-yes coach!"

Scott is so busy calculating. Jean caught his attention. She stared at him for a while, then smiled and look again at her paper. Scott noticed her smile and give a curious look, hen suddenly someone from far called out his name rushing toward them.

"Who's that?" Jean asked.

"It's Jamie." He answered, looking at Jamie.

Jamie finally reached them, catching his breath. Scott and Jean's eyes are fixed on him with a questioning look.

Scott had no idea their coach is very angry with his absence, "What's up Jamie?"

"C-c-coach….is…..v-very angry." He forced to answer.

"Oh man." Scott looks worried. "Jean I really have to go." He started to get up and prepares to go.

"Sure." Jean looks ok with that because there are only 2 problems left unanswered, the rest are finished.

Scott walked away with Jamie when Jean noticed that he accidentally left his scientific calculator on the table. Jean tried to call his attention but Scott walks so fast. She decided to keep the calculator in her bag. After she finished working with their lab report, she passed it to their teacher and drives home.

oOo

Jean took a shower after having dinner with her family. She watched movie in her room when she got bored. For some reason, she checked her bag. She then saw an unfamiliar calculator inside it, then she remembered it was Scott's. It's already 7:30 in the evening when she checked her watch. Since she is bored doing nothing, she made up her mind to return the calculator at Scott's house (she knew where Scott lives because he mentioned it before to her). She changed her clothes and went downstairs.

"Where are you going Jean?" her father noticed her going out.

"Just dropping by a friend's house dad." She replied and went straight towards the main door.

As a spoiled brat, her parents can't do anything to stop her from what she wants. What she wants is what she gets.

Jean arrived at Scott's house. She pulled over her CRV in front his house. She got out of the car with the calculator and hit the doorbell.

A beautiful blonde lady in her 40's opened the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" the woman (she assumed as Scott's mom) asked her with a gentle and friendly tone.

"Hello, good evening." Jean smiled at her, "I am Scott's friend."

"Oh, come in." the woman invited her inside the house.

As they are inside the house, "What is your name?" the lady asked her.

"I'm Jean Grey. Are you Scott's mother?" Jean asked.

"Yes. You can call me Kate." She smiled, "What is it you want from Scott?"

"Mommy! Who is she?" a cute little kid run towards them.

Jean smiled at him, "Hello, my name is Jean." She waved at him.

The kid also smile back at her. "This is my youngest son. Say hi to Jean, Nate." Kate told his son.

"Hi Jean." Nate's smile grew bigger and went away from them.

"He is so cute." Jean expressed her admiration of Nate.

Kate just smiled and led Jean to the living room, "Is Scott here?" she started.

"He is not home yet." Kate saw Alex on his way going down the stairs, "Honey, do you know what time Scott will be home?"

"I think he's still practicing basketball at the gym." He answered, then smiled at Jean when he saw her.

"At this time?" her mom in curiosity.

"I heard his coach punished him for being late."

At that statement, Jean's attention is caught. She feels a little guilty because it was her fault why Scott was late.

"Oh, I see. Well, I just want to return his calculator." She showed her the calculator.

"I can take it if you want." Kate told her and Jean handed her the calculator.

"Thank you." Jean tried to smile though she's feeling guilty. She then bade farewell to them and rushed out the door.

As she walked towards her car, she saw a red sports car approaching.

_Shit! It Scott. how could I face him now?_ She stopped in front of her car and waited for Scott to get out of his car.

She can see how tired Scott looks.

"Hey." She begins.

Scott turn to look at her and smile dryly, "What are you doing here Jean?" Jean can sense that he is not angry with her.

"Uhmmm.. you know…" she tries to stay firm, "…you forgot to bring your calculator, so I decided to return it." She forced to smile.

"Oh." Scott chose to be brief since he is so tired.

"I gotta go Scott, bye!" Jean started to open the car's door.

"You take care Jean." Scott reminded her.

"You too." She smiled back and closed the door, and starts the engine.

oOo


	17. The Evil Plan

The next following days, Scott is starting to show his affections to Jean. He sometimes sends flowers to her house, and giving her expensive chocolates. Jean, on the other hand, sense that he is courting her. She chose to ignore his actions and decided not to talk about it. Scott is reluctant to confess his true feelings to her. He is starting to fell in love with her but no one knows about it. Some of his friends thought he just simply had a crush on Jean.

On one occasion, Taryn saw Jean on a café alone. She approached her since they rarely chat to each other these days and there is something she wants to talk about with her.

"Hi Jean." She sounds friendly.

"Oh, hello Taryn." Jean, who at the time stirring her coffee turned to Taryn.

"Would you mind if I sit with you?" she asked her smiling.

"No problem." Jean smile back at her.

"How are you?" Taryn started as soon as she sat across Jean.

"I'm fine." She replied before taking a sip on her coffee.

"I heard Scott is wooing you?" she asked without a second thought.

Jean's left eyebrow raised, "Where does it come from?" she put down the cup on the table.

"You know rumors spread like wildfire." She grinned.

"Rumors are rumors Taryn." She tries to lie.

"C'mon Jean. You don't have to lie on me. I mean, we've been friends for years." She wants her to tell her the truth. "If you're afraid because I dated him before, well past is past. I am so over with Scott." sge assured her.

"No, Taryn, it's not that I'm anxious because you were linked with him. It's just.." Jean is thinking for the right words to say, "..it's just that… I'm not comfortable talking about it." She shrugged.

"You don't like him?" Taryn asked abruptly.

Jean thinks Taryn is acting like a detective or something, "I don't know." She wants to cut it short.

"Come to think of it Jean. Scott is the best ay you can divert your attention to. He take away your sorrow towards Duncan, and the best of all I you can use him." Jean just listened to her. "Scott is easy to manipulate, y'know. You don't have to get serious with him Jean." Taryn is talking like a guidance counselor.

Jean paused for a while, she's still thinking. Then she grinned at Taryn. "That's a great idea."

"I told you." Taryn looked satisfied and winks at her.

The next few days, Jean's evil plans begins. She starts to flirt with Scott but as usual, she can't avoid to feel annoyed around him.

"Jean, why don't we go out some time?" asked gained his courage to ask her out.

"I'll tell you when I want to, ok?" she told him with a low but furious voice while writing some notes on her paper at their school library.

"I'm sorry." Scott then continue reading his book.

Few minutes later, Jean suddenly putting her notes and books inside her bag. Scott noticed her actions.

"Are you leaving?" he tried to keep his voice low in order not to make the librarian hear him.

"Obviously." Jean then stand up and walked away.

Scott is startled and came rushing behind her. They stayed silent until they got out of the library.

"Jean what's wrong? Did I say something that offends you?" He spoke to her in a sedate manner.

"Nope." She replied without looking at him.

He walked with Jean until they got into her CRV.

"Bye." Is the only word Jean spoke and closed the door and starts the engine.

Scott was left behind, "She's not in the mood again." He sighed.

oOo


	18. Meeting the Ex

Saturday morning, Scott is still on his bed sleeping when his phone rings. He extend his hand above the drawer, searching for his phone while his head still under his pillow.

He lift his head and answered the call without looking who's calling, "Hello?" his voice is low and obvious that he just woke up.

"Scott." said the voice on the other line.

He can't figure out who it was because he's half asleep. "Who's this?" he got up and sat on the corner of his bed and pressed hi eyes.

"You're such a sleepyhead Summers." The caller said.

"Jean?" he then realized who it was. He can sense from her voice that she's definitely in the mood.

"Cancel all your plans today because you're going with me." She demands.

"Where are going?" he still wants some sleep.

"Would you come or not? Scott don't spoil my mood." The tone of her voice changed.

"I want to but we have our Airsoft tournament later and I still want to rest right now." He explained.

"No buts. Just answer yes or no." she starts to threat him.

"Fine." He sounds defeated.

"Come here at exactly 1 o'clock. Bye!" Jean then immediately hung up the phone.

He lie down to his bed once more and sighed, "Girls."

It's already past 1 o'clock hen Scott fetched Jean at her house. Jean got out of her house, Scott could see how angry she is. He opened the door for her, but she didn't look at him now say something to him. Scott knows what his fault is. Jean told him to come exactly at 1 PM but he arrived past 1. He then got in and started the engine. He didn't know where Jean wants to go and he is afraid to ask her now that she is very silent. He then gained his confidence and started to talk.

Before he started to run the car, he asked Jean, "So, where are we heading?" he managed to sound cool.

"Explain yourself to me" she is looking away from him with her arms crossed in front her stomach.

"I'm sorry Jean, I didn't come on time. My mom asked me to buy something at the convenience store." He's telling the truth.

She's now facing at him, "How could you make me wait so long?" she exaggerated, it wasn't that really long. "Or at least you call me that you can't come on time." she got really irritated.

"I want to but my battery was empty, so I left my phone at home." He tried to convince her. "Look Jean, I don't really want to make you wait. I'm really sorry." He is now begging her.

"Just forget it. I want to go to the mall, shopping." She said without looking at him, she knows Scott hates shopping.

Scott is surprised, he wants to complain but he knew it's not the right time. So he just starts to drive away.

oOo

They already entered a lot of shops but Jean is still looking for a certain dress. Scott starts to get tired and bored. Jean is still not kind with him. They walked side by side but with a distance.

Suddenly, a gorgeous girl came rushing (which they both didn't notice).

"Scott!"

Jean and Scott's attention is on the girl calling out for Scott. He looked directly to which the girl calling him is. It was Colleen Wing, his ex-girlfriend. Scott felt nervous when Colleen and her two friends are drawing close.

"Hey, Colleen." He greeted her as they approached them.

"Scott, how are you? Long time no see. You look more handsome Scott." Colleen spoke sweetly at him, putting her hand on his arm. Her friends flashed a smile at him.

Jean unconsciously starts to feel jealous with Colleen's gesture.

Scott just smiled nervously, unable to find words to speak.

Colleen noticed Jean, "Is she your girlfriend?" she asked him, her hand still on Scott's arm.

Scott is unsure of what to say.

"We're just friends." Jean answered, looking at Colleen, her eyes are sharp.

"Uhm, yeah. We're friends." Scott seconded.

"Oh, I see. By the way I'm Colleen, Scott's former girlfriend." She introduced herself to Jean since Scott forgot to introduce them out of nervousness. She extends her hand to shake with her.

"Jean." She replied with a sharp tone and merely touching Colleen's hand.

Colleen's smile is plastic, she can sense that Jean didn't like her, but she doesn't care. So she turned her attention to Scott.

"What are you doing Scott?" her eyes fixed on him.

"Nothing much." He forced to smile at her.

"There will be a tournament in judo next 2 months, maybe you want to join?" she invited him.

Jean is so angry right now, she feels like Scott and Colleen has their own world.

"That's wonderful Colleen, thank you. But I still have to think about it. You know there are a lot of things in my mind right now." He's trying his best not to disappoint her.

"It's alright Scott, I always understand you." She said grinning and looking at Jean's reaction while she pressed Scott's arm. "Just give me a call if you need me." She handed her calling card and she did it on purpose to tease Jean.

Scott can feel that Jean feels unpleasant with Colleens presence.

"We really have to go now Colleen, I'll just try to call if I want to join the tournament." He said politely.

"You bet." Colleen respond and wave at them as they keep going.

There's still an awkward silence between them. Before they go home, they ate their dinner, care-off by Scott.

oOo


	19. Pool Session

Scott dropped Jean early in the evening after shopping. Jean continued not to treat him well which Scott tried to understand.

Jean checked her phone after she took a bath. Scott sends her message: 'Hi Jean. Hope you're not mad at me anymore. Sleep tight.' Scott's message made Jean smile, she doesn't know why. She decided not to reply on his message to make him feel more guilty. She really loves playing Scott. She then lie down on her bed. She close her eyes and tried to sleep, but the memory of the incident at the mall kept flashing in her head. She's asking herself why she felt jealous with Colleen. Because she is beautiful like her? Or maybe because of her flirting with Scott? She tossed and turned. She find it hard to sleep right now, until she fell asleep out of tiredness.

The next week, Jean just didn't mind how Scott made her so angry last Saturday. Scott on the other hand is so glad about that. They sometimes hang out around the school campus if they have time.

On Friday night, Scott is so glad because Jean wants him to take her out for a movie. Unfortunately, they watched a chick-flick film. He didn't complain on Jean's choice. They watched the movie with Jean so interested with it, while Scott nearly got asleep inside the movie house. He also hates himself because he didn't get the chance to take advantage with her. He is still uneasy and can't find the right move, he simply waits for Jean to make the first move for the fear that Jean may get angry with him if he take advantage on her.

On Saturday night, Jean is left in their house with Martha because her parents are out of town. She thinks of things to occupy her mind because sometimes when she's alone, all she has on her mind is Duncan. Tonight, she wants some fun. She remembered what Taryn suggested. She grinned with that idea and picks up her phone. She look for Scott's number on her contacts and called him.

"Scott are you free tonight?" she abruptly spoke as Scott answered the call.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"I want you to come here in my house at 7:30 PM sharp." She again demanded.

"But what about your parents?" he asked worried since Jean never introduce him to her parents nor mentioned him to them.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Scott could feel she is smiling. Jean decided not to tell him that her parents are not around to thrill him.

"Ok, I'll just change my clothes."

"Wait, don't wear formal, just wear shorts and t-shirt and don't wear shoes, just slippers, are we clear?" Jean commanded him.

Scott is a little bit confused, "Ok."

"Good, well see you then." She hangs up the phone.

At exactly 7:30 PM, Scott arrived at Jean's house. He pressed the doorbell and after a few seconds, an old lady opened the door.

"Uhm, good evening. I'm looking for Jean." He asked in a polite manner.

"You must be Scott?" Jean already informed Martha that he is coming.

"Yes." Scott smiled.

"Please come in." Martha invited him inside, it is Scott's first step in Jean's house.

"Thank you."

They walk towards the living room, "Jean told me to tell you that she'll be waiting at the pool." Martha informed Scott, pointing at the back portion of the house.

"Thanks." Scott smiled at Martha who is now leaving.

He then went at the pool area where he saw Jean swimming on her color black bikinis. Scott just paused at a moment, watch her as she swim around the pool. He admired Jean's body so much that he desired to touch her endlessly.

Jean noticed Scott standing near the round table. She waved at him, as Scott snapped out his reverie. He flashed a smile on her and Jean climbed up to get her towel. She then look at her watch.

"You came on time." she covered her body with the towel and sat down on a metal chair beside the table.

Scott noticed the liquor and cigarettes around the table, and takes his seat across her.

"I can't afford to make you wait once more." He smiled at her. Jean just smiled. "You're drinking?"

"Us." She replied as she starts to open the bottle of the liquor and pour some in the two glasses.

"But I'm not drinking Jean." He protest.

"You are now." Jean handed Scott the glass which Scott hesitantly accept. "Come on Scott, don't be gay." She teases.

"No I'm not." He then drink a little from the glass much to Jean's contentment.

Jean picked up a stick of cigar an light it with the lighter.

"That's not good for your health Jean." He warned her.

Jean wonders why Scott is so much concern with her. She ignores him, pretending not hearing what he said. She continued to puff the smoke out of her mouth.

Scott just watched her while her eyes fixed on the pool. He assumed Jean is so stressed. He want to ask her if what is her problem but keep it to his mind as he remembered Jean warned him to stay out of her personal life.

"So, where are your parents?" he started to talk after drinking some more liquor.

Jean turned her head to face him, "They are out of town." She inhaled again the cigar and blew the smoke out. There is sadness in her voice and Scott could see the loneliness in her eyes. Jean's eye color is green, which Scott adore so much and call it 'Ocean of green'.

They remained like that for a couple of minutes. Jean noticed Scott's face getting red. He must be a little a it drunk. She finished smoking and got up from her seat and grab Scott's arm.

"C'mon Scott, let's swim!" she declared with excitement.

"Jean wait, I didn't bring extra clothes." He is alarmed as Jean drags him near the water.

Jean let go of him and jumped into the water, as she emerged she told him, "That's not a problem Scott. Just take off your shirt and we'll dry your shorts later on." She said smiling at him.

Scott is very tempted to jump into the water with Jean. He realized he can't resist her. He started to take off his shirt. Jean grinned and starts to swim on the far side of the pool. Scott then dived in. They raced for a few laps. Scott always outmatched Jean though Jean is also a good swimmer. For the last lap, Scott first got into one end of the pool while Jean is not far behind him. Jean is facing Scott's back side. All of a sudden, she wrapped her arms around Scott's above shoulder level. Scott is delighted by Jean's actions. They stay still, Jean is still embracing him from behind for more or less 2 minutes. Scott holds her hand, he can feel Jean breathing calmly near his ear and neck. He savor their first intimate moment. He broke Jean's embrace and face her, holding her 2 hands. They are now looking at each other's eyes. Out of nowhere, Jean took her hands away from Scott's gripping and enveloped Scott's nape, drawing him close to her and started to kiss him. Scott wasn't expecting it but he returned the kiss, put his hands on Jean's hips. They kissed passionately. He can taste how sweet and smooth Jean's lips are. His hands travel on her back, caressing it and gently pulled her to close the gap between them. Jean seemed to be ok with it. Their loving kiss turned to torrid kissing. They kissed wildly and French kissing. Jean moaned from pleasure. After a few minutes, they reluctantly broke the kiss since they are out of air. Both of them are breathing so hard with their eyes still locked up on each other, their chest still beating fast. Jean grinned at Scott, before she climbed back to the ground, she gave him a smooch on his lips.

"You're hot." She whispered before leaving.

Scott is stunned at a moment. He watched Jean as she made her way to the table, wrapping her body with her towel and drink some liquor in her glass as she sat down.

He also made his way towards her. He pick up the towel on his chair and put it around his back. They are silent for a moment, but it is evident from their looks that they enjoy what they did a while ago. Jean is holding her phone, busy texting someone. Both of them remained quiet, they are both thinking deeply. When Scott looked at his wrist watch, it's already past 9 o'clock.

"I think I need to go home now Jean." he put on his shirt as his upper body is already dry.

"It's still early Scott. Let's dry your shorts first." She reminded him.

"Don't bother Jean. It's ok." he is now ready to go.

"As you wish." Jean flashed a big smile on her face.

"Thanks so much Jean, I am really enjoying this evening." He added before walking away from the backyard.

"My pleasure." Jean replied.

Scott leave Jean's house with a big smile on his face.

oOo


	20. Public Display of Affection

On Sunday evening, Scott is playing his Xbox when he got an unexpected call.

He paused his game as his phone rings, it's Jean, "Hello Jean?" he wondered what Jean wants him to do.

"Scott pick me up tomorrow morning for school." She always sounds demanding.

Scott is happy for Jean wants him to fetch her up so that they can go to school together, "Sure Jean." He exclaimed.

"See you then, bye!" she cut off the line.

Scott starts to gain hope. His wishes are starting to come true.

Monday morning, the students are surprised that Scott is driving with Jean to school. It's confirmed that they are exclusively dating but still not official couple. Duncan on the other hand is angry and feels jealous that Scott replaced him though he is still dating Mitch.

Scott and Jean's friends are also glad that they are now open to public, but the boys are somewhat suspicious of Jean.

On afternoon, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Amara, Lance and Rogue are sitting on one of the kiosk around campus. Scott is working on his homework in advance while Jean is beside him. They talked sweetly to each other, sometimes laughing as if they are alone in their own world. Jean would sometimes brush her hand at Scott's arm or on his back, and below the table, her foot would intentionally touch slightly his calf which Scott really enjoyed, but their friends didn't notice it.

Amara, Rogue, Lance and Kurt just looked at each other. Lance started to strum his guitar, then he started to sing 'Smile' by Uncle Cracker softly. Jean and Scott's attention shifted to him and stopped talking to each other and Scott once again paid attention to his notes. Their other friends joined Lance singing, after Lance sung 'Smile', he played 'Adrienne' by The Calling. Jean listened to the lyrics, she doesn't like it and feels uneasy, something hit her.

"Scott." she said softly.

"Yes Jean?" he replied not looking at her, eyed still on his notes, writing something.

"I want to go someplace." She told him.

Scott look at her, "Ok, if you want to." And started to stand up and pack his things.

Lance stopped playing his guitar when he saw they are ready to go.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked them.

"Jean wants to go somewhere else." Scott answered and smiled and they both wave at them as they leave.

Lance and Kurt looked at each other with a grin on their faces, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Lance asked Kurt.

"I think I am." They both laugh.

"Boys." Rogue sighed.

Scott followed Jean to where she wants to go. They went to the part of the campus which is away from the crowd. There's a table and bench made of furnished wood. They occupy it and sat opposite from each other. Scott put out his notebook and pen to continue answering, while Jean didn't do much, she's just watching him doing his thing. She enjoyed staring at him unaware. She put out her phone and texting someone. After a few minutes, she put back her phone inside her bag and stood up. She transferred beside Scott. She sat closely next to him.

Scott looked at her, "Are you alright, Jean?" their faces are very close to each other.

Jean bit her lower lip and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Scott undoubtedly cupped her face and kissed her softly. Jean repositioned herself. Scott placed his hands around Jean's hips, while Jean's on his chest. As they drew apart, Scott touched her face that sends Jean a tingling sensation. They stare at each others eyes. Jean plants another kiss on his lips.

"I want to watch movie tomorrow." She sounds so sweet and charming that made Scott's heart melt.

"Sure." His only reply and smiled at her.

Jean just grinned in satisfaction and sits properly alongside Scott.

oOo


	21. The Movie

Jean wear a mini skirt and a simple but elegant blouse and is wearing a wedge type of sandals. While Scott wears khaki pants, his letterman jacket with a blue polo shirt underneath and converse shoes.

Jean and Scott are outside the cinema, choosing what movie they would watch. He let Jean decide what to watch. Jean wants to watch a film that she thinks less people will watch for some reason. Scott paid their ticket and they didn't bring foods inside because they are still full. Scott on the other hand, thinks the movie is not that great to watch judging from its picture, tagline and casts. He wondered why Jean chose it in spite of the fact that there are lots of chick-flicks movie which Jean usually enjoyed viewing.

As they entered the movie house, there are only few people. He guided Jean since it's dark inside. They sit at the center, no one is seated on their back. As expected, the movie is quite boring. A moment later, Scott put his arm around Jean. Jean moved close to him and lean on his shoulder. He slightly stroke Jean's bare arms. It electrifies Jean's body. She loves the feeling. Then they ended up making out. Scott is uncontrollable, and Jean sensed it. She enjoyed what they're doing, but when he started to kiss her neck, Jean could feel that she can't also stop herself.

"S-Scott…" she sounds weak, eyes still closed and her hands wildly touching Scott's hair. She tried to stop him, afraid of what they would do next while in public place.

"Mmmm…" Scott seemed not to hear her.

"S-Scott…p-please s-stop…" she begs, it feels like torture for her.

Scott still continue kissing around her neck and begins to unbutton her blouse, until Jean regained her consciousness and forced to push Scott. He lied his back down on his seat. Both of them breathes so hard.

Scott starts to speak when his breathing gets back to normal. "I'm sorry Jean, I didn't mean to rush you."

"You don't have to say sorry Scott." she replied while she buttoned back her dress. "Who's at your house now?"

"I guess only Nate and his babysitter." He wondered why she asked him the question.

"Your mom and Alex are not around?" she investigates.

"My mom went to visit my dad in Virginia. Alex attends surfing tournament. You want to go at my place?" as if he reads her mind.

"That's a good idea." Jean sounds excited and they immediately went out without finishing the whole movie.

Scott stopped his car in front their house, he didn't park it inside the garage for he still have to deliver Jean home. They went inside and met the middle-aged babysitter.

"Good evening Mrs. Smith." Scott greeted the babysitter.

"Oh hi Scott. I'm glad you came home early. Nate is now upstairs sleeping. Well, I have to go now that you're here." Mrs. Smith got up from the sofa.

Scott thanked her as she went outside the house. He is now alone with Jean. Jean sat on the couch. Scott turned the TV on.

"Scott will you please turn the lights off?" she asked him, and Scott did as what she told him and sat beside her.

As they watched, Jean cuddle around Scott. She rubbed her body against him. He turned the TV off and started to kiss Jean. They kiss deeply and passionately. She lie down on the couch underneath Scott. She moaned but Scott reminded her not to moan so loud lest Nate would wake up. Then they continue their making out session. Scott took off his jacket and kissed Jean around her neck. His breath is hot just like Jean. His hand travels on Jean's back portion while Jean's hands on his head down to his nape. Scott felt the need to unbutton Jean's blouse.

"Can I undo your blouse?" he whispered in her ear.

"Do all what you want Scott." she replied with a weak voice.

After undoing her dress, it's Jean's turn to take his shirt off. Scott's well built body exposed in front of Jean's eyes. She is now more turned on of the sight. She gently touched his bare chest. Scott starts to touch her right breast as he loosen her bra. Jean bit her lip out of pleasure, she can feel Scott hardened above her which brought her more excitement. Scott goes all the way down, kissing her with all the love he could muster. Jean feels on fire at that moment, she never stop groaning while she guided him all the way down. He then went upward kissing in between her breasts. He massaged her breast which electrifies her much more.

"Oh God… S-Scott you're sooo gooood…" she managed to utter though she find it difficult to talk with their situation.

Scott continued hat he's doing while Jean struggles because she felt like she's going to blow. She slowly lift Scott's head to face her though her hands are slightly shaking.

"Scott, I…I feel so horny right now…we have to do it." She begged him.

"Let's go to my room." He told her.

"No, we have to do it right now, right here. Please." She is feels weak to walk and she can't wait anymore.

"But my rubber is upstairs." He protested.

"I have one inside my bag." She brought it with her, expecting this would happen as a part of her plans.

Her bag is on the table beside the couch, so it's easy for Scott to get it out. He immediately unzipped her pants and brought it down to his knees without bothering to completely take it off on the ground. He put on the rubber fast and taking off only Jean's underwear since she's wearing skirt. He slowly lowered down to her and gently pushing in. Jean feels like she's still virgin. They started making love on the couch. They tried to moan softly, not wanting to wake up Nate. At first, he moved slowly up and down. Increasing their pace each second.

"Ah….a little bit more Scott…" Jean whispered on his ear.

Scott thrust farther into her.

"Ahh… ah.. it f-feels so g-good.." her moan increases.

"Ummm.." Scott pushed hard and Jean wrapped her legs around his hips. He can feel she is so tight and wet inside.

After 3 minutes, their pace is very extreme. Jean bit her lower lip as she is reaching her climax, while Scott is not far behind.

"S-Scott…I-I'm going to come…" she tightened her grip on Scott.

"I'm close Jean…"

Short after, they reached their climax.

"Ahhhhhhhh…." Jean hugged Scott so tight.

"Ooooohhhhh…" Scott come inside her.

They remained still for a moment. Jean still embracing him. Their breathing is so fast and their heart beat increases. Then she slowly put her legs down and let go of Scott. They are so tired but managed to get dressed. Jean needs to go home now because it's very late.

oOo


	22. Did You Notice?

Weeks past, Jean and Scott's relationship are going smoothly but there something that their friends notice about them.

It was one afternoon when Kurt, Amanda, Remy, Rogue, Amara, John, Lance and Kitty are sitting on the school ground playing around.

"This game is boring!" John complained.

"I have an idea!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly. "Let's play 'Did you Notice?'"

"Where in the world did you get that?" Remy's turn.

"A game I just created." Kurt replied proudly.

"Are you sure with that?" the girls asked, uncertain of Kurt's suggestion.

"It will be fun guys. One will mention something that he noticed, and if one of the remaining players didn't notice it, we will put some powder on his face!" Kurt explained the game.

"That sounds fun!" Amara approved and every one followed.

"Ok, since I was the one who invented this, I will be the one to mention first what I noticed." Kurt suggested and everyone agreed.

Kurt was thinking for a few seconds, "Uhmmm…. Aha! I noticed Scott always feels tired since last week!"

Everyone noticed except for Amara, so they put baby powder on her face. And it's her turn to say what she noticed.

"I noticed Jean is also tired nowadays."

Remy interrupted, "Hey, did you notice guys? Jean and Scott are always tired!"

"What do you mean?" Amara is confused.

"It could only mean one thing." John contemplated.

"Hey guys, I don't really get it." Amara, being the youngest, didn't understand what they are talking about.

"It means they are busy doing their thing at night." Rogue answered and everyone laughs.

oOo

The head coach of the basketball team asked all the players during their practice, "Where is Summers!" he demanded. No one answered. "I am sick of this! He always gets late and complains that his back aches. And now he is absent!" Most of the boys are laughing because they are aware of what is happening to Scott.

On the other hand, the girl's soccer team is on a meeting without Jean.

"Where is Grey?" the coach asked the girls.

Taryn replied with annoyance, "You could ask Scott." by that, all the girls laughed while their coach sounds disappointed.

On the top of the hill was Scott's sports car parked on the vacant lot. Inside the car…

"Mmmm…Scott we should go back now…" Jean whispered as she kissed Scott's lips. Scott seated on the driver's car as Jean is on top of him.

They kissed softly, "A little while." Scott replied in a low voice and kissed her again. They continue kissing which leads to making out. Jean kissed Scott so hard which he enjoyed so much.

They are so wild when Jean slightly pulled back, "Scott we should stop this before I can't help it." Her breathing is so hard and her heart is pounding.

Scott also feels the same, "Ok, let's go back."

As soon as they arrive in Bayville High, Scott went straight to practice while Jean attended the meeting but it was too late.

"Nice captain, you're very late." Taryn smiled sarcastically as they all went out the door.

"Sorry coach." Jean apologized.

"I'm so disappointed Jean." They all left out. Jean is disappointed as well.

Jean headed to the parking lot where she parked her car when Taryn pops out from nowhere.

"Jean, I want to talk to you for a sec." she demanded.

"Not now Taryn, I'm tired." She continued walking, ignoring Taryn.

"Tired from making out?" Taryn exclaimed from behind.

Jean was shocked and paused before facing her again, "It's none of your business."

"Really? Maybe because you're so busy with your boyfriend, or should I say 'toy'? Oh did I said that? I'm glad I just did!" Taryn laugh at her which raises Jean's temper.

Jean rushed toward her, "How dare you say that to me!" she glared at her.

"Relax red. Don't let me spread your true color. I still have the text messages I received from you."

"Are you threatening me?" Jean is very angry.

"Just don't make me do what you don't want me to do red." She threatened.

"What is your problem?"

"It's out of your business." Taryn said and left Jean shock.

oOo


	23. Falling

That night, Jean is in her room. She cannot study well because she is very disturbed of her confrontation with Taryn a while ago. And much to her grief, she is confused with her feelings to Scott.

_What am I doing? Am I really falling with Scott?_

Her first motive was to play with him, but as time passed by and they are always together, she developed a strange feeling towards him. She wanted to cry so hard but her tears won't fall. She didn't respond to Scott's text messages. She didn't answer his call. Scott is very worried and tried to call her landline but she instructed Martha to tell Scott that she is already asleep. Both of them didn't sleep well that evening.

The next morning, Scott went to fetch Jean though she didn't ask him to come over. But he find out that Jean already went to school early, not her usual behavior. Scott tried to be optimistic though he is a bit nervous of what he has done that made Jean act differently.

As he arrived school, the first thing he do is searching for Jean. He went to the kiosks and fortunately Jean was sitting alone on the table looking far away.

He went closer to her, "Can I sit down?" he asked gently, trying to be calm.

Jean was startled, "Sure." She didn't expect to see him.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you." He asked with a soft voice.

"No, not at all." She's still not sure of what to say. She feels guilty about what happened the other night.

They remain silent for a while. No one dares to speak first. But Scott found his strength to talk to her.

"Jean."

"Yes?" she looked at him and their eyes met.

"Are you alright?" he sounds worried.

Jean doesn't know what to say.

"Is there a problem?" he sounds more concerned.

She tries to remain calm before finding the right words to say, "I'm fine Scott. don't worry about me." She gave him a sweet smile for assurance.

"About last night…"

"I am so sorry about last night Scott." she cut off Scott, "I was just so tired, you know, exams. I am really sorry." She apologized sincerely.

"It's ok Jean, I understand. It's my fault. I shouldn't have disturbed you." Now he is apologizing to her.

"No Scott. It wasn't your fault." She sounds worried and reached for his hand. She took it and held firmly. "You did nothing wrong." She smiled and they left together to attend their classes.

It's not Jean's attitude to apologize and be so understanding to a guy. But this time is different. Even herself can't explain the situation she is going through right now.

oOo

Kitty sleepover at Jean's place to finish some school works.

"Jean, I notice something different with you these days." She asked her friend as she continue writing something on the paper.

Jean seem not to paying so much attention to her, "Like what?" she asked plainly, her eyes still fixed on Scott's laptop-she borrowed it from him because her computer is damaged and she has to finish her reports.

"I don't really know what it is, but there is something different." Jean didn't reply but Kitty didn't mind.

"You and Scott are pretty close right now." It came out from nowhere.

Scott's name caught Jean's attention, "Why did you say so?" she continue typing, as if she doesn't care.

"Are you happy with him?" Kitty is very curious. "I mean, are you really serious about him?"

Jean stopped and face her. She doesn't know what to answer.

"Jean, I really hope you're serious because I know he truly loves you."

Jean bit her lower lip, "I'm not playing Scott's feeling, Kitty." she assured her and went back to where she left.

"I am not saying that you're playing with him, I just want to make sure that he is not a replacement of Duncan. I'm just concern about you Jean. I don't want you to be in danger." She sounds very concern to her.

She face again Kitty and hugged her, "Thanks Kitty, you're truly my friend. Don't worry, I can handle myself well." She smiled at her.

"Just tell me if you are troubled." She hugged her tight.

oOo


	24. Replacement?

Days passed. Jean feels different. She's sometimes quiet. Some of her friends noticed especially her boyfriend. But both are busy in school requirements and activities that they sometimes find it difficult to have quality time with each other. Although both are busy, they still have lunch together and went to school together and Scott would take Jean home.

"Take care Scott." Jean said as Scott kissed her goodbye.

"You too. See you tomorrow Jean." He winked as he opened his car's door and drive away from Jean's house.

Later that evening, Jean is in her room making her assignments when her cellphone bleeped. She thought it was Scott but only the number appeared. A familiar number...

_Hi Jean. It's me Duncan. In case you erased my phone number.:)_

She read the message twice. She can't believe that jerk has the guts to send her text messages after she caught him cheating on her. But there something in her that holds back her anger. She can't understand her emotions. She feels a little bit annoyed but there's another sensation inside her. _Why am I surprised? And why do I feel a bit excited? Happy perhaps? _Then she remembered Kitty. _"...__I just want to make sure that he is not a replacement of Duncan..."_

oOo

The next day, Jean chose not to tell Scott about the text message she received from Duncan. Scott could feel that Jean is sometimes spacing out. He tried to ask her and all her reply is "I'm fine Scott." with a smile. But Scott is unsatisfied. He just hides his suspicions so as not to stir Jean's temper.

During Jean's classes, she can't concentrate well. She is clearly not on her mind. She thinks a lot of things from the past: her relationship with Duncan 'til they broke up, then here comes Scott which she doesn't know her true feelings toward him. It frustrated her. She doesn't know what exactly bothered her. She just wished her love life is not this complicated. _Is it really complicated? Or I am only making things complicate like this? Ugghhh... _She thought.

After her last class in the afternoon, she went to her locker.

"Hi Jeannie!" a familiar voice from behind her.

She slowly turned around to face Duncan. "What's up?" she said dryly.

"You know, I broke up with-"

"I don't care." She abruptly replied without letting him finish his sentence.

"Maybe we can catch up?" he said confidently.

Jean turned to her locker to fix her books. She didn't answer Duncan.

Duncan grasps her shoulder so she could face him back, 'I mean, I know about what you've been through with Summers."

"What do you know about us?" she frowned.

"Y'know, Taryn told me everything and I've read your mails to her." He grinned.

She is shocked. She hurriedly closed her locker, preparing to escape the conversation. But Duncan blocked her way.

"Duncan, I don't know what are you talking about." She said without looking him in the face and tries to push him away.

"C'mon Jean. I know you still love me. Don't fool yourself. Yes, I was a jerk but can't you give a guy a chance to change?" he sounds like forcing her than pleading.

Jean tried to remain calm in order not to cause trouble, "I don't have time for this Duncan. So please let me go."

"I will let you go if only you agree to hang out with me."

"For heaven's sake why would I do that?" she seems to lose her control.

But just before she could really shout at him, Scott came out from nowhere just in time.

"What's going on here?" he asked the two with a sharp voice.

Jean was startled. She pushed Duncan away and rushed toward Scott, grasping his hands and walked away from Duncan. Scott glared at Duncan. She didn't look back nor look at Scott's face. She walked so fast without saying a single word.

"Jean, stop!" he commanded.

Jean did as what she had been told. Now facing at Scott but could not look at him straight in the eyes.

"What was that all about?" his voice is rough.

Jean sighed, "Scott, it's nothing."

"After you dragged me that fast, it was nothing?"

"I just don't want to talk him. That's all!" she managed to lie.

"But I've seen you standing there for a few minutes! And now you said you don't want to talk to him? What did you two do, stare each other? "

"Enough of this conversation! This is nonsense Scott! We're just wasting our time. I'm going to practice now." She said angrily, hiding her guilt.

"Fine!" he said as she retreated away from him.


	25. Why?

Scott is taking Jean home despite their argument a while ago. They are so silent inside the car; the tension is high. No one has the confidence to speak.

They already reached Jean's house; not even a single word has spoken.

Scott took the courage to send her text message of apology later in the evening. He told her he was sorry about what happened a while ago in school and he put all the blame to himself for being hot-tempered and impatient.

_...Jean, I am really sorry. I just don't know how to react. I've been overreacting, I guess. :( I hope you will forgive me for my behaviour recently. You know that I love you so much and I really care for you. Please tell me what to do just you will forgive me. :(_

Jean paused for a moment before she could absorb everything. Then finally she replied.

_Apologies taken._

Scott feels so happy. Both of them can now have their good night sleep.

oOo

Scott waited in his car for Jean. A few minutes later Jean gets inside his car. Scott reluctantly kissed her on her cheek. She didn't protest.

"Uhmm... about yesterday..." she started.

"What about yesterday?" he tried to sound innocent. As if nothing's happened.

"I mean, you know... Dunc-"

"Jean, I almost forgot about it." He cut her words and smiled at her with assurance.

It made Jean silent until they arrive school.

"I will see you later Jean."

"See you Scott." She replied with a smile as they parted in the hallway.

oOo

_Why is he doing this? Why can't he just be mad at me and yell at me? _Jean is seriously frustrated. Duncan is trying his best to get her back. Scott, her current boyfriend, is so understanding with all that is happening around them. There's Taryn threatening her. She just can't figure out what really bugs her, what she is most afraid of.

"Jean." Scott said softly.

She snapped out of her reverie. She looked at him with a puzzled look.

"You're spacing out again." He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just feel so tired these days." She fixed again her eyes on the lake.

"So do I." He answered dryly.

She bit her lower lip, unable to speak. She feels guilty.

"C'mon, I'll get you home." He said with a smile on his face but the sadness in his eyes is evident. He got up from the grass they've been sitting and offered his hand to her.

"Scott, why are you like this?"

"I don't understand." He is confused.

"You're so kind and patient. You always put the blame in yourself though we know it's my fault."

He just smiled, holding her hand as they walk towards his car.

oOo


End file.
